The health benefits of exercise are well known and applicable to all ages of individuals, including cardiovascular improvement, muscle strengthening, stretching, increased blood circulation, better coordination, sharper motor abilities, flexible joint mobility, bone health, general overall wellness, and the like. One problem as an individual typically moves from being a child to being an adult, their physical activity levels decline just when maintaining good health is at its most important as an individual ages, typically their exercise levels decline that can work against maintaining good health, thus just when an individual should be exercising and being active, their exercise and activity levels tend to decrease. Children are normally active in going places (i.e. walking or riding a bike), playing active games in their spare time, such as football, soccer, baseball, tag, hide and seek, and the like, plus being in school children are also active in physical education classes and after school hours sports leagues. Thus as children we are normally plenty active and in the best of health due to our young age. However, as we become adults, societal norms tend to drive us into a much more sedentary lifestyle, for instance by having a car, we tend to walk very little, nor ride a bicycle much, and as an office worker we tend to sit at a desk for long periods of time, sit in meetings, sit on airplanes, and then go out for high fat and calorie content meals at high end restaurants, thus as a result most adults tend to gain weight by consuming more calories coupled with a lower activity lifestyle, just when our bodies should be in better shape to compensate for aging we typically get in worse shape.
Although the benefits of exercise especially for adults are acknowledged by most everyone for weight control, maintaining agility, preventing diabetes, preventing joint stain from excessive body weight, preventing higher various internal organ workloads (especially the heart) from excessive body weight, and so on, few adults are active enough to maintain even a recommended weight, typically being only about one-fourth of the adult population is not overweight. So the question to ask is, why don't the majority of adults exercise especially if the health benefits are widely known? One probable answer is that available time and convenience are a problem for engaging in an exercise program, as most adults have a full time job, a family, and other interests that all together consume most of an adults time. Thus, a potentially helpful solution is to minimize the time and convenience obstacles to allow for an exercise program to be possible for a working adult.
This issue is well-recognized to the prior art wherein there are a number of portable exercise machines available that vary considerably in complexity and what they use to exercise with, such as a chair, or a desk, or the like, or the portable exercise machine can be a standalone type item. One prior example is in United States patent application publication number US2005/0239616 A1 to Tuller et al., that discloses an abdominal exercise machine that includes a semi rigid center member having an upper member adapted to be grasped by the hands of the user and a lower member adapted to contact the user's lap, wherein the semi rigid member center member is placed adjacent to the chest of the user, with the user grasping the upper member with their hands and placing the lower member against their lap and performing abdominal type “crunch” exercises by leaning forward and flexing the semi rigid member. Thus, Tuller et al., is a small and portable device, however, being limited to strictly abdominal type exercises. Another example in the prior art of exercise machines using flexible members is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,057 to Shifferaw which is a continuation U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,704 also to Shifferaw of which both patents disclose a portable universal exercise machine that includes a plurality of resilient flexible rods wherein each rod has one end that is fixed in a base portion of the exercise machine with each rod being positioned in a cantilever fashion having a free end that has a removable cable type member attached to it, wherein the cable type member is routed through a series of pulleys having on its other end a bar or a handgrip for the user to grasp. Thus, in Shifferaw when the user effectuates a movement upon the handgrip or with the bar the cable type member is moved through the pulleys and eventually creates a unidirectional force on the free end of the cantilevered resilient flexible rod which resists movement thereby creating resistance for the exercise movement. The advantage of Shifferaw is that a plurality of flexible members can be utilized to create varying levels of exercise movement resistance and also with the advantage of a more lightweight and compact exercise machine due to the relatively small size and lightweight of the flexible rod members as compared to conventional weight machines that would utilize steel weight plates there are quite heavy and bulky.
A further example in the prior art of exercise machines using flexible members is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,064 to Williams, Jr. that discloses an exercise glove that incorporates flexible resistance strips parallel to the lengthwise finger portions of the glove, thus allowing the user to flex their hand while wearing the glove with the purpose to strengthen their hands due to the increased resistance of flexing the glove from the flexible resistance strips. Again, in Williams, Jr., Shifferaw, and Tuller et al., the current technology dictates that a portable exercise machine can beneficially take advantage of some sort of flexible composite elements to generate exercise movement resistance for the exercise desired and as previously stated these flexible composite elements are typically small and lightweight which is a necessary advantage of the portable exercise machine. However, there are other methods of creating exercise movement resistance besides use of a conventional weight mass, such as springs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,983 to Dawes et al., or the form of a mechanical resistance clutch utilizing a cable attached to a handgrip, wherein pulling on the handgrip that is on the cable activates the resistance clutch that provides resistance to the cable movement for exercise with an example being in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,953 to Whipple.
Moving to the prior art that discloses portable exercise machines that are adapted to attached to be piece of office furniture, for instance in United States patent application publication number US2004/0053756 A1 to Tremayne that discloses an exercise device utilizing handles having movement resistance connected to a chair, wherein the device is separable from the chair being adapted to attach to a standard chair. The exercise device in Tremayne has foldable handle supports and a leg exercise option with the resistance being in a combination of a resilient element and pulleys housed in a series of telescopic segments that extend when the handle is pulled to protect the user from exposure to the resilient element and to change pulley spacing to vary resistance. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,445 to Rovinsky et al., also disclosed is an exercise device that attaches to a chair by having its own separate frame for the exercise device that further includes several exercise attachments working in conjunction with resilient elements with handles and the like for exercise movement resistance. Continuing, in a similar manner in United States patent application publication number US2002/0142898 A1 is et al., disclosed is a pair of exercise handles that can each attach to an office chair or a desk, with variable resistance being effectuated by frictional members at joints or couples in the exercise handles, also to the same inventor Willis et al., in United States patent application publication number US2002/0137606 A1 as a complement to the previously described Willis et al., exercise handles, which disclosed is a portable leg or arm powered exercise device that rests on the ground wherein the resilient resistance elements are attached between the device and the chair seat enabling the user to exercise either their legs or arms.
An additional patent for an exercise apparatus adaptable to an office chair includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,935 B2 to Clarke et al., disclosed a T-shaped strap used to wrap around a chair post and under the chair base, secured by laces, and utilizes elastic bands for exercise resistance. The user in Clarke et al. can attach the elastic bands to the T-shaped strap and exercise the limb that extends the elastic bands away from the T-shaped strap. The novel element in the exercise device disclosed in Clarke et al. is the support in the form of a T-shaped strap that is portable and can be attached to a large variety of office chairs. However, there are a few disadvantages to this design described by Clarke et al. Wherein Clarke et al. describes wrapping the strap around the post and chair base in a manner that does not allow the user to adjust the seat height in a position that would require the chair post to extend below the base, as is common in a vertically adjustable office chair with a long threaded rod protruding from the bottom of the typically five (star shaped) extension base, with a castor wheel at the end of each extension. The means of securing by lacing the T-shaped strap to the chair, as described by Clarke et al., can be cumbersome and time consuming, making the engaging/removal process of the T-shaped strap to the chair pedestal burdensome. In addition, the elastic bands in Clarke et al. cannot move freely without contacting the chair seat outer periphery edge, see FIGS. 1A and 3. This results in Clarke et al., having exercise movement when manually extending the elastic bands that is not free from obstruction, i.e. the seat outer periphery leading to inconsistent resistive forces from the elastic band contacting the seat outer periphery, making the spring “K” factor of the elastic band undesirably randomly variable, this also subjects the elastic band to additional deterioration from friction with the seat outer periphery, possibly leading to rips, tears, and fracturing of the elastic band that could be an unexpected safety hazard to the user.
Further, on exercise machines that are adapted to be attached to a conventional chair in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,133 to Shugg disclosed is a seat mounted workout station that utilizes springs, cables, and pulleys for exercise movement resistance as opposed to resilient elements, thus a drawback to Shugg would be in the mechanical complexity and additional weight and bulk that would accompany the use of springs, cables, and pulleys as opposed to resilient elements. Another prior example is in an exercise device that is adapted to attach to a chair using resilient elements being in U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,056 to Cataldi, Jr. et al. that discloses an isotonic exercise device that attaches to the chair utilizing elastic or resilient bands that have removably engagable hand or ankle grips. Also, in this same area in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,900 to Mankovitz disclosed is an exercise apparatus for use with a chair having resilient elements that are attached to the chair frame and that are also affixed to the roller elements that are in contact with the floor surface, in using the exercise apparatus, the user's feet rest against the roller elements and exert force against the resilient elements for a leg exercise as the roller elements move along the floor surface. Other prior art examples for chair related exercise machines are in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,296 to Wang et al., that discloses a chair mounted exercise unit that utilizes elastic pull ropes and pulleys that attach to the seat back, wherein the ropes terminate in adjustable hand grips. Another prior example would be in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,243 to Wilkinson that discloses a seat back unit similar to Wang et al., utilizing either resilient elements or springs for resistance to the exercise movement having the addition of a rotatable hub, wherein the rotatable hub provides additional exercise options for the user's arms and legs. In a somewhat similar vein, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,694 to Pauls et al., disclosed is a chair exercise unit having hand grips on cord elements, wherein these cord elements are attached to a load resistance means in the form of a centrifugal friction system mounted underneath the seat back, as opposed to the more conventional resilient elements or spring type designs.
Another offshoot in the chair exercise machine prior art is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,247 to Sterling that discloses an exercise chair, wherein exercise machine is not adapted to be attached as an add-on to the chair but the chair itself is an integral exercise machine having built in hand grips with spring resistance elements and a bicycle type pedal arrangement that extends from the chair front. Also in the integral exercise chair machine area, an example is given in U.S. Pat. No. 217,918 to White that discloses an exercise chair having integral springs, pulleys, and ropes to exercise the arms and the legs.
A number of versions of portable exercise machines have been previously discussed, upon looking at the numerous disclosures in the prior art, a few common attributes of portable exercise machines are noted, being the requirement of small size, lightweight, the ability to stow away easily, and if a chair or desk is utilized in conjunction with the portable exercise machine wherein the portable exercise machine is sized and configured to attach/detach from the chair or desk in an easy and convenient manner. As all exercise machines rely upon a means to create exercise movement resistance, the portable exercise machine has a narrow group of options in this area, wherein conventional weights that are made from either steel or concrete are typically out of the question due to their size and bulk so that other means of exercise movement resistance must be used. These other means of movement resistance would include resilient members similar to large rubber bands, wherein the movement resistance is derived from stretching the rubber band, or a flexible rod wherein the movement resistance comes from the lateral bending of the rod, or springs, which would function similarly to the resilient elements in creating resistance, or some sort of mechanical friction device, such as a clutch that would typically resist lateral movement of a cable that is on a spool. The key in a portable exercise machine that is adaptable to an office chair is that it needs a means for securing it which adds a further complication, such that nuts and bolts, or apertures and laces are required. Thus, this attachment to an office chair could be complicated, time consuming and may require additional tools to assemble, while restricting certain functions of the furniture when attached. What is needed therefore, is a portable exercise machine that is lightweight, fast and easy to attach, without the use of additional tools, and allows for the chair to maintain its adjustability, unlike in the disclosed prior in particular, Clarke et al. This means for attaching the portable exercise machine could be accomplished by the use of a support structure in the shape of a clam shell removably attachable by encasing a chair pedestal and fastened with quick release fasteners along the split line of the clamshell, thus allowing the pedestal to move along its lengthwise axis while user is adjusting the height of the seat without the need for a strap wrapping around and underneath the chair base.